A Change of Heart
Roles Starring *Clumsy *Minty Featuring *Nutty *Fungus *Guddles *Lary Appearances *Hippy *Puffy *Sniffles *Jussy *Meaty *Trippy Plot It's time for Minty to shine by playing one of the songs in the cafe's jukebox and dancing in his grooviest way. Fungus turns the lights back on, however, to inform him that his breakfast is ready. As he sits at the bar, Minty thanks her by blowing him a kiss, but he rejects it by blocking the heart-shaped kiss. He is grateful of this kind of breakfast as he gobbles down some fried chicken, eggs, and bacon. Suddenly he sees a stick of butter, which he picks up with a chicken bone and deep fries. He then eats it in one bite and suffers a heart attack, falling unconscious to the ground. Fungus sees Minty's condition and gasps in shock. Back at his house, Clumsy makes a sandwich using hospital equipment. As he's about to eat it, his pager beeps which means he's needed at the hospital. He arrives at the hospital on his bicycle and with the help of his nurse, Nutty, he cuts Minty's chest open with a scalpel. Minty opens his eyes and screams in pain, apparently having not been anesthetized prior to the operation. Clumsy fixes this by bonking Minty on the head with a mallet. Clumsy then opens Minty's chest, removes his heart, and takes the fried stick of butter out of one of the heart valves. This causes the heart to deflate and Minty begins to flatline. Clumsy hands Nutty the air pump for his bicycle's tires and tells him to pump. This succeeds in keeping Minty alive, so Clumsy goes to look for a new heart in the hospital's refrigerator. Clumsy finds various organs and a moldy old sandwich, but no heart. He gets a call about an emergency and hurries to the scene of the accident where Hippy somehow crashed his plane into a whale, killing them both. Clumsy sees Hippy's exposed heart and decides to take it for Minty. Unfortunately, the heart slips out of Clumsy's hands and as he tries to pick it up, he keeps kicking it away. He eventually kicks it onto a soccer field, where Guddles takes the heart from him and kicks it around like a soccer ball. Clumsy eventually gets the heart back but, forgetting his mission, he kicks it over Guddles' and Puffy's head and into the goal. He initially celebrates his goal, but he realizes what he's done when he sees the heart has splattered against the net. Meanwhile, Nutty is getting tired from pumping Minty and stops for a breather. Minty begins flat lining again and Nutty quickly resumes his task. Clumsy sadly walks away from the soccer field, when he comes back across the scene of the accident. He looks at the whale and gets an idea. He begins pedaling back to the hospital with the whale's giant heart strapped to his back. He gets stuck when he rides into a narrow tunnel, prompting him to untie himself from the heart and push on it, but he heard something honking. A semi-truck drives through the tunnel, however, and knocks the heart loose. The heart rolls with the semi truck and Clumsy runs on top of it, trying not to fall. The semi crashes with his bike, however, forcing Clumsy into the wrecked remains of his bike while the heart and truck move out of sight. Once more, Clumsy sadly walks away, dragging his now mangled bike behind him. He passes by a butcher shop, however, and finds a fresh heart in the window. He runs in, only to find there is a long line of customers ahead of him. Nutty by this time is out of breath and looks pale and exhausted. Back at the butcher shop Clumsy finally gets served, but he decides to purchase a few other items while he's there. Clumsy arrives back at the hospital eating a sandwich and holding a brown paper bag. He sees Nutty passed out on the floor and Minty lying dead on the gurney. Clumsy uses the defibrillator on Nutty to wake him up and yells at her to keep pumping. While Nutty begins pumping again, Clumsy uses the defibrillator to heat up his sandwich. He then unwraps one of the items he's purchased, surprised to find it's a rack of spare ribs. He then opens the other bags, only to find two steaks and some sausages. Clumsy realizes he's been eating the heart as a sandwich. There's suddenly a loud crash outside and Clumsy goes to investigate. He sees the truck that was pushing the whale's heart has crashed into an ambulance. Even though the heart is dirty and there are probably injured people in both vehicles, Clumsy happily takes out his scalpel. Later we see Clumsy listen to Minty's heartbeat. Sadly, the whale heart is way too big for Minty's body, causing his skin to bulge out and leaving him bedridden. Nutty, still looking sickly from before, arrives with a tray carrying two meals on it. He lifts up the lid to one revealing a cheeseburger, which Minty happily reaches for. Clumsy, however, pushes him back and lifts up the lid to the other plate, revealing a slice of tomato on a piece of lettuce much to Minty's disappointment. Clumsy picks up the cheeseburger and takes a bite out of it. He begins having a heart attack, but, undeterred, he continues eating the burger. Moral "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Deaths *Hippy and a whale die in a plane crash (deaths not shown) *Technically, Minty dies while flatling in the hospital, several times. *Nutty also dies of exhaustion but gets zapped back to life by Lumpy. *Clumsy possibly dies of a heart attack (debatable) Trivia *First time Lary appears without Mary. *First fan version episode that Guddles survives. *First time Lary survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes